Nommaai Nueamaninia
|image = |order = of the Kingdom of North Western Grand Besaid |term_start = August 16, 2009 |term_end = September 25, 2009 |predecessor = New office |order2 = Delegate to the Convention of the Second Republic |term_start2 = Septermber 25, 2009 |term_end2 = October 11, 2009 |predecessor2 = Newly established |order3 = to Disparu |term_start3 = December 1, 2009 |predecessor3 = Newly established |order4 = Vice President of the Council of Delegates |term_start4 = December 2, 2009 |predecessor4 = Newly established |birth_date = July 3, 1984 (age ) |birth_place = Orucia, WBP, Eperyllia |party = Independent |rhouse = Nueamaninia |spouse = Koai Nueamaninia |children = Lola Nueamaninia Li Nueamaninia Kuchiano Nueamaninia |almamater = |religion = |signature = }} Nommaai Wikai Nueamaninia, commonly known as Nommaai Nueamaninia or Nommaai, is the current Vice President of the Council of Delegates of Grand Besaid. He is also the Ambassador of Grand Besaid to Disparu, and is the only official in all of Grand Besaid to hold two positions not directly connected to each other, being grandfathered in by the former constitution. During the Monarchial Conquests, he was the victorious monarch, and later helped to found the Second Republic of Grand Besaid. Early life Nommaai Nueamaninia was born to Ezogi and Wu Nueamaninia on July 3, 1984; he was their first born child. His parents were from the , and became citizens of Eperyllia shortly before his birth. Nommaai attended and in the tiny village of Orucia, his performance was so superb that the University of Besaid gave him a full . Shortly after recieving his Bachelor's degree in Engineering, the War for Independence broke out. War for Independence During the War for Independence, Nommaai decided to drop out of school to support the revolution. He quickly became an officer, attaining the rank of after only months of performance. Shortly after his promotion, he participated in the Battle of Masshuai, and became a for his heroic deeds. He continued to fight on the front lines until the end of the war. Upon the end of the war, Nommaai got a new scholarship from , and earned a Master's degree in law. Not long after, he returned to the University of Besaid to complete his Engineering degree, becoming a Master of Engineering. Nommaai was quickly admitted into one of the most prestigious law firms in all of Grand Besaid, and even succeessfully ran for a position in county government. It was at this time that he married his wife, Koai Nueamaninia. Civil War During the Civil War, Nommaai spoke often about unity, peace, and finding a compromise between the two sides of the war. He became a popular public speaker and a major celebrity from his political rallies and grassroots movements. Monarchial Conquests Nommaai was one of the two monarchs competing for power during the Monarchial Conquests in Grand Besaid. He helped to put down the democratic faction, and was even able to defeat his rival, Oubbousi Buechanhan. However, after claiming dominance over nearly every part of the nation besides Oyen, he was forced to give in and eventually signed a treaty with the state, making him co-ruler in exchange for ensuring a new republic. Convention of the Second Republic Diplomat On December 1, 2009, Nommaai was officially named Ambassador of Grand Besaid to Disparu. Nommaai is still currently serving out this position. Interestingly enough, Nommaai is the only person in all of Grand Besaid to hold two political offices unassociated with each other concurrently, being grandfathered in with a special exemption. Council of Delegates Category:Grand Besaid Category:Politicians of Grand Besaid Category:1984 birthsCategory:Living people